The mark of athena
by biancy2712
Summary: Percy has been lost for 8 months and finally annabeth and percy will see each other again. but somebody else comes along...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, im biancy2712 and this is my first story. I really hope you will like my story!**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and THO**

Annabeth 1

Annabeth was nervous. She didn't know how she was going to tell Percy. Or not. About 8 months ago Percy mysteriously vanished from Camp Half Blood. But a month later 3 new demigods appeared, which were Jason, Piper and Leo. Leo is a son of Hephaestus and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite. While Jason doesn't remember a thing. Soon they discover that Jason is a son of Zeus that is from a Roman camp name Camp Jupiter. And Percy was sent to Camp Jupiter not remembering a thing thanks Hera/Juno. She took both of their memories and put them in each other's camp. Annabeth was afraid that Percy would not remember her just like Jason but she pushed that thought away. There was a knock on the door. It was Piper; she said "We are landing in 4 minutes." Then she left. Annabeth walked out on the poop deck of the Argo 2. It was a magic boat that was made by the Hephaestus cabin. It was for sailing to Greece along with the Roman Camp to complete the prophecy of 7. The Argo 2 landed lightly on the green grass. Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes, the architect was amazing. She wanted to just go explore but then she remembered why she was here. She took a deep breath and followed everybody to the Roman Camp. There were a lot of kids everywhere. Some had golden armour while some had purple shirts. Just then a girl with a purple bed sheet stepped out of the crowd. Annabeth strangely recognized her but she couldn't remember where. The girl spoke "So, you must be the Greeks." Jason answered "Yes, and I am glad to be back." The girl stuttered out "Jason….." Just then everybody went to other. Annabeth tried looking for Percy around. Then she saw him. He was with a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with a babyish face. They seemed to be laughing. Then he caught her eye. Percy started sprinting towards her and Annabeth did the same. They hugged each other while Percy spun her around. They giggled and laughed until they finally broke apart. Annabeth demanded "Where have you been? For 8 months Percy!" Percy started "Well Juno/Hera took my memory and…" Annabeth kissed him; it lasted for about 15 seconds until they stopped.

Then Annabeth whispered in his ear "I need to speak to you privately." Percy dragged her down the dirt trail and up a hill, where you could see the sunset and a small city with Adults chatting and children running around. Annabeth gasped. Percy said "When this is all over we can live here and … start a family, if you wanted to." Annabeth Stuttered "Well… you see….. when…. You were …. Gone …. The gods gave….. us a ….gift."

"And?"

"Well you're a father now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm sorry it took it long time but no good ideas came to me so this story is bad to me. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Percy

Percy was shocked. He couldn't be a …. father. Percy spluttered "What?" Annabeth said uneasily "You're a father and we have a child." Percy still couldn't believe it "But how….." Annabeth replied "As I said before, it was a gift from the gods." Percy needed time to settle this all in and then he asked "Where is she or he?" Annabeth replied "It's a girl and she sleeping in the cabin." Just then Piper comes running up the hill with Jason right behind her. Piper said "Annabeth the baby just woke up….." "Sure I'll be there in a sec." Piper and Jason walked away. Annabeth looked up at Percy and said "Do you want to go see your daughter." He smiled and said "Yes." Percy led her back to the Argo 2 and Annabeth led her back to their cabin. Inside there was a bed, a desk and crib. And in the crib was a baby with blond, curly hair and green eyes. She was jumping up and down by the crib and Annabeth went and picked her up. She said to her "Look, daddy's here to see you." Percy blushed red. He asked "What should we name her?" Annabeth shrugged "I don't know but I was thinking …. Persia." She blushed red. Percy nodded saying "I think that's a great name." Just then Percy remembered the prophecy Ella recited. He said "Um….. Annabeth, there is this harpy name Ella and she remembers everything she reads and while I was on the quest to free Thantos she recited a prophecy that goes something like this: "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The mark of Athena burns through Rome."_ Annabeth set down Persia and went to the bookshelf beside the desk and took out a book and flipped through it until she found the right page. She left the book on the desk and picked up Persia and started looking at her. Percy looked in the book and saw that it was a definition of the mark of Athena and a picture of an owl. Then Annabeth gasped she was holding Persia and on her back was an owl. Percy exclaimed "No, that's not possible."Annabeth thought for a moment then said "Well, Malcolm told me years ago that children of Athena are also known as wisdom so …." Percy said "We gotta go tell the others." Annabeth said "Wait! Before we go, can you please change clothes?" Percy cracked a smile as looked at his clothes and noticing that he was still wearing his toga and bed sheet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I felt bad for writing chapter 2 so long so I decided to write chapter 3 ASAP. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Mark of Athena**

Chapter 3

Jason

Jason sprinted at Reyna and hugged her. She said "I missed you." Jason said "Same." And their lips met. It brought all their memories back; When Jason first took her in Camp Jupiter, when she became praetor, when they started dating, every war game and the last night they had together. Then Jason noticed somebody walking towards them. They said "If you are going to make out them I am going to finish my battle plans." The person stalked off behind them. Jason tensed knowing that it was Piper. They broke apart and Reyna smiled. Jason gave her back an uneasily smile. Jason turned and said "Um... I'm going to finish my battle plans." Then he broke into a run hearing Reyna say "What?" Jason couldn't think straight, he just kissed Reyna in front of Piper (his girlfriend). He thought _why did I do that?_ He saw Piper in the Argo 2 and he followed her. When he got to the ship he lost her. He checked everywhere; her cabin, the control room, the weaponry room, etc. Then he heard a baby cry. He thought _its probably just Annabeth's baby. _Then he heard talking, he opened the door slightly seeing Piper holding the baby. He stepped in then said "Um... Hi." Piper fast as a viper switched the baby in the left arm and unsheathed Katoptris. She blushed pink and said "Um... sorry." She put the baby in the crib then left. Jason followed her but she sprinted across the field and stopped at 2 kids. The boy pointed behind them, and then she dashed off to that direction. Jason followed silently behind her. She made it up to the cliff where Percy and Annabeth were talking. She heard her say "Annabeth the baby just woke up….." she stopped, and then Annabeth replied "Sure I'll be there in a sec." She turned around and saw Jason. Her eyes widened and she walked towards Jason then ignored him while passing him. Jason cried "Wait! Please Piper just let me explain." He tried grabbing her arm but she moved it away quickly. Piper said angrily "There's nothing to explain!" Jason saw tears forming. "I saw! Okay? You like Reyna more than me!" Jason started "But-"Piper cut him "I'm sorry Jason. You like Reyna better I get it." She walked away without a word. Jason stood there standing lost for words.

**Aww…. I feel bad. I'm sorry for those who wanted Piper and Jason together but who knows maybe they will get back together again. Sorry that it a short chapter but I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the really late chapter 4. But on the bright side school is over for me so ill have chapters almost every day!**

**Anyways I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Mark of Athena**

Chapter 4

Piper

Piper couldn't believe that she just broke up with Jason. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sprinted through the green field. She thought _I'm so stupid! What is wrong with me! _Then she bumped in to a girl. Piper said frantically "I'm so sorry!" She quickly got up, wiped the tears off her face and then helped the girl up. It was one of Percy Jackson's friends. The girl said "Hi, my name is Hazel and I should be the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have been standing in middle of the field." "But you have the right to; you wouldn't always expect somebody running into you." Hazel thought for a moment then said "I guess so." Then she noticed Piper's red, puffy eyes, she asked her "Hey what's wrong?" Piper broke into tears again. She sobbed for quite a long time in Hazel's shoulder. Then she explained to her, about what happen with Jason. They were quite for a long time. Then Piper looked at Hazel and saw her staring into blank space. She waved her hand in front of Hazel saying "Hello? Are you okay?" She snapped her head to her then said softly "Yeah. But you shouldn't be sad about what happen. If Jason loved you that much to say you was his girlfriend, he would come back. And anyways, it's his lost." Piper said "Yeah your right! And thanks Hazel." Hazel said "You're welcome." Piper stared at Hazel and saw a confused expression on her face. She asked her "What's wrong with you?" Hazel said "Huh?" Piper tried to explain "You kind of have this confused expression on your face." Hazel whispered "Can you keep a secret?" Piper nodded "Well, you know that kid who drives the Argo 2 for you and as like elfish features." "Oh, Leo! Yeah why?" "Well, it's kind of a long story. I was born on December 17, 1928. I died because of Gaea but a kid who is also a son of Pluto/Hades brought me back. Well, before in 1930 there was a boy name Sammy Valdez. He looks exactly like Leo and I want to know the truth." Piper reassured her "You will, right now." She dragged Hazel towards the Mess Hall to find Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This is the next chapter of the mark of Athena. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Mark of Athena**

Chapter 5

Leo

Leo was polishing the Argo 2 until a really hot girl with glossy black hair in a single braid and piercing dark eyes came up to him asking "Can you help me?" Leo replied back "Of course, anything for you." She rolled her eyes and continued "Your friend Jason seems depressed. Can you go and ask him what's wrong?" "Okay." Leo walked up to Jason and saw him looking at a green field in front of him. He said "Jason." He didn't answer. Leo waved his hand in front of him saying "Jason!" He blinked then turned to Leo saying "Huh?" Leo asked "Are you okay?"" Yeah, why?" "Well you're staring at a green field." Jason looked confused then said "Oh." "What's wrong?" Leo tried again. Jason sighed then said "Piper broke up with me." "WHAT?" Leo didn't believe him. "How?" Jason said "She saw me kissing Reyna." Who's Reyna?" He pointed to the girl that asked Leo to help her. Leo couldn't believe it, Piper and him were like a pair. _That couldn't have happened _he thought. Leo couldn't think of anything to say but "Well I 'm sorry for you." Jason just nodded then said "Let's go eat." Jason dragged him to the Mess hall. On the way there Leo tried thinking of ways to get them back together but nothing seemed to work. _Well maybe locking them into a closet and not letting them out until they make up will work _he thought and smiled at his ridiculous plan. Then Piper and a girl with curly hair in braids came up to them. She looked oddly familiar to Leo but Jason just stood there staring with his mouth open at Piper. Piper didn't even look at him when she came to drag Leo with her. Leo shot a look at Jason saying help me but he was still in shock. Piper dragged Leo towards to center of the green field then stopped. "Here Hazel now ask him." Hazel just shook her head. Leo finally took a close look at Hazel, she was really familiar. Then it clicked, it was Hazel from 1930. He said slowly "You're…. Hazel Levesque."

**Well there's chapter 5. Sorry that it's extremely short I'll try to make chapter 6 tomorrow and hopefully it will be longer. Hope you like and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, here's the next chapter of the mark of Athena. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Mark of Athena**

Chapter 6

Hazel

Hazel was lost for words. _How did he know my name? Is he Sammy or Leo? _She thought. They both stared at each other for a long time until Piper said "I think I'll leave you two alone." Making Hazel jump. When she left Hazel said awkwardly "Um… Hi."

Leo said "Hi… So I guess were both alive."

Hazel said "What do you mean?"

"Well we both died and came back."

"How did you know that and how did you come back?"

"Well let me start from the beginning. Do you remember a boy name Sammy whose looks exactly like me?" Hazel nodded. "Well he's my twin brother."

Hazel gasped "But….. "

Leo continued "My brother loved you more than anything in his life. The way you smile, your golden eyes, how you rode on horses was a natural for you. But he had cardiovascular diseases so everyday he got weaker until one day he came up to me saying to take care of you. He told me _be Sammy around her so I won't have to break her heart_ and I agreed. I stayed with you every day until you moved to Alaska. After you left, years later I was hit by a car which gave my brother a heart attack. I was already dead by then but brother traded his soul with me and I lived again."

Hazel needed to process that. She thought _so Sammy has a twin brother name Leo who has been Sammy for a long time until I moved to Alaska. Leo also came back from the dead but Sammy's dead._ She couldn't believe it. But she said "Okay."

Leo look at her "So what happen with you?"

And Hazel told him, everything. Her mother, Pluto, Gaea. At the end she burst out in tears and Leo his arms out for her. She fell into them and sobbed in his shirt. She didn't know what to do after hearing this. Then someone cleared their throat. Leo and Hazel looked up and saw Frank.

He said awkwardly "Well, Annabeth and Percy called for a meeting for tomorrow and sent me to get you two. So when you're done come to the mess hall." And he left

Hazel looked at Leo then said "Sorry." And started wiping her tears off and cleaning herself up. When she finished Leo said "Are you ready?" Hazel nodded and showed the way to the mess hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. As you probably know I was on vacation and I came back a week ago, on the plane I did write chapters but I got messed up. I am really sorry and I promise that I will update sooner, maybe tomorrow. So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or THO**

Frank 7

Frank quietly walked away after seeing Hazel and Leo hug. He still couldn't believe it because Hazel was his girlfriend, not Leo. Soon Frank was at the Mess Hall. Invisible wind spirits- aurae- were blowing food everywhere as usual. By the time his meal came, Leo and Hazel sat down at the table. Hazel's eyes were red and puffy and Leo's shirt was all wet, which means Hazel has been crying. Before Frank could ask why she was crying a horn blew at the end of the hall. Reyna stood up and said "The demigods of the great prophecy please meet at the shore of The Little Tiber in 10 minutes." Frank, Hazel and Leo frantically tried to finish their dinner before heading to the Little Tiber. They jogged in silence with Hazel leading the way, Frank right behind her and Leo dead last. They made it there with 30 seconds to spare. All the other demigods were already there. Annabeth was reading a book, Percy was playing with Persia, Jason was staring at the sky and Piper was looking at her reflection through Katoptris. Leo started to say "Sorry were-"But Annabeth cut him off "It's ok. You're not late." Hazel asked "So what's this about?" Piper answered "It's like a meeting." Jason said "Well before you came we decided to check the Argo 2 for malfunctions since we are leaving tomorrow for Rome." Frank asked "Is that it?" Percy tried to think then said "Oh yeah! We are leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn so we could make it to Rome pretty fast." Frank said "Ok. So do we go inspect the Argo 2 now?" Every looked at Leo since he was the commander of the ship. Leo stuttered "Um….. Yes?" They walked to the Argo 2 and climbed aboard, Leo said "Ok, um…. Percy and Annabeth could go inspect the engines, Piper and Jason could inspect the canons and weaponry room, Frank you could transform into a bird and fly over the sails to make sure they are strapped on tightly and Hazel and I could go inspect the control room. When you're done you could go back to your room and get a goodnight rest, you'll need it. Everyone nodded and set off. Frank had a family gift and that was turning into any animal we wanted to, it was his family gift. He turned into an eagle in a spilt second and took off. He swooped around the sails inspecting them; they seemed to be tightly knotted so Frank went back to the ground and turned human again. He was done in no time and instead of going back to his room, he silently went to the control room. He heard voices through the door when he got there so he walked closer to the door, listening. Hazel said "Stop. I don't want to be your girlfriend." Frank was shocked by this Leo pleaded "Please Hazel." Hazel said angrily "No!" He heard her coming and Frank quickly ran around the corner to stop Hazel from seeing him.

Frank couldn't believe that Leo was trying to take Hazel away from him.

**There you go! I hoped you liked it! I made it extra-long to make up for the weeks for not updating. I'll try to update tomorrow so goodnight and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. Even though its summer I've been super busy! But the good thing is that on the week of August 27, I will be totally free so I will have chapters up every day to make up. So here's the next chapter of the mark of Athena. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mark of Athena or Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 8

Annabeth

Annabeth was sitting on a park bench. Through the traffic across the road she saw the empire state building, meaning she was in New York. Beside her was a woman wearing a white blouse and jeans with stormy gray eyes like her.

She recognized her immediately and said "Mom?"

She replied "Yes Annabeth?"

"Um... is this a dream?"

"Yes it is I brought you here to talk to you about something."

Annabeth guessed "Persia?"

"Yes dear, there are 3 things I want to tell you. 1. Persia ages faster than others. 2. Since she's a gift from the gods- she holds many powers from the gods, powers that none of us know of. And lastly the gods wanted me to give Persia this." Athena gave Annabeth a hair clip. The clip had to sliver crescent moons on it.

Annabeth asked "What is it?"

"A weapon, one crescent holds a sword and one crescent holds a bow and arrow."

"How will you know which one holds the sword and which one holds the bow and arrows?"

"Only Persia will know. You are waking; good luck on the quest the world is counting on you."

Annabeth climbed onto the Argo 2 with Persia in her arms, sleeping. She quickly went to her room to drop off Persia. A few minutes later they were high in the sky. Leo's plan was to head to the Pacific Ocean so they would be heading east to Rome. He told them to chill and when we got to the Pacific Ocean he would tell us. Percy and Annabeth went to their rooms to see if Persia was awake yet and she was. She was jumping up and down on in her crib.

Percy said "Wow! When did she learn how to stand?"

Annabeth just shrugged then remembered her dream last night. She quickly told Percy and when she finished Percy said "I guess we should start training her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mark of Athena or percy Jackson!**

Chapter 9

Percy

Percy watched Persia as she played with the hairclip. Percy kept thinking about how to train Persia because she couldn't even speak more likely even understand English. Just then the ground shook and Percy fell to the ground. Percy quickly grabbed Persia and ran to the poop deck. Everyone was holding on to the railing for dear life.

Percy asked "What's happening?"

Leo said "I don't know. One second I was driving the boat as usual then the next second it tumbled and the engines shut down."

Piper asked "So what are we going to do?"

Leo said "We have to know what caused the boat to tumble so everybody go search around."

Percy, Persia and Annabeth quickly ran around to see if anything happen.

When they ran around the whole boat they came back to the poop deck and saw a huge monster with a lot of legs. (A/N: Im sorry about the stupid monster, I just don't have any idea. If you guys have please Pm me or review) Percy looked at Annabeth for the name of the monster but all she did was just stare, probably because all their friends were all dangling from it.

Percy quickly set Persia down and uncapped Riptide then he charged at the monster. He felt the familiar gut feeling and then a huge wave of water came crashing down on it. Percy managed to cut a leg off of the monster and got Frank free.

Percy helped Frank up then Frank transformed into an eagle. He started pecking at the legs of the monster and then the others fell.

The monster got angry and started ripping off pieces of the boat and threw it at them.

Then Jason yelled "Let's go! The ship is about to crash!"

Percy was about to leave when he spotted Persia in the arms of the monster.

**I am so sorry that it is soooooooo short! Im really am but I promise I will write the next chapter tomorrow and the next chapter will be really good. Because there will be drama. Im really really really sorry! Maybe if I have time tonight ill write it.**


	10. AN Sorry

Dear all,

Its me biancy2712… ive lost interest in this story and the book came out so ive decided to stop this story. But I want to say thanks to all who read it! Im sorry if u were expecting a good ending. But u can always think of ur own, you guys are awesome writers! So thanks again!

~Allison

Btw the actual mark of Athena is awesome!


End file.
